


By Your Side

by KudosToAll



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KudosToAll/pseuds/KudosToAll
Summary: Cris and Joana go on a date instead of going to Miguel's party
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Cris/Joana, cris & joana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> We didn't really get to see Joana in the 4th episode so I guessed she must be off school. At Miguel's party Eva mentioned that Joana and Cris went on a date instead of going to the party so here's what I think happened. Enjoy!

Cris squeezed Joana’s hand tight and dragged her further into the park. It became their favourite place since last summer. Whenever they were here it felt like they were the only people around and Cris loved every bit of privacy they could get. Her mother was old-fashioned and even though she accepted their relationship there was always an open door policy at her house whenever Joana came and Cris hated it. Each time when they were about to kiss her mother found a new way to interrupt them. At Joana’s it was different. Her parents seemed to give them more freedom. They even let Cris sleep over and she loved it but at times she felt like her frequent presence at their house might be annoying but Joana reassured her every time that her parents didn’t mind at all. 

They reached a familiar spot under one of the trees and Cris took a blanket out of her backpack. Joana helped her roll it out on the ground and soon both of them were laying down looking at the sky above them. Cris’ hand quickly found Joana’s and she intertwined their fingers.

‘’Thank God it’s friday already’’ she sighed, running the other hand through her blond hair. This week was exhausting for both of them. Joana skipped a few days of school and as much as Cris understood why she still missed her a lot. School became boring once again without her girlfriend’s presence. A comfortable silence fell between them and she closed her eyes. With Joana everything seemed easier even though in reality it wasn’t that easy. No relationship was easy but right now in that moment Cris could be just laying here with her and forget about everything that was bothering her. It could wait. 

Cris turned her head to the side and caught Joana staring at her shamelessly. She looked so beautiful. Cris needed to pinch herself sometimes wondering if the girl in front of her was even real. She got lucky.

‘’You know I can feel you staring, right?’’ She chuckled lightly turning to lay on her side. Joana mirrored her actions and now they were both facing each other. 

‘’Can you really blame me though?’’ Joana asked simply, tucking a strand of hair behind Cris’ ear. She carresed her cheek lightly lingering at her lips for a moment.

‘’When you look like that?’’ She added leaning closer and planting a kiss on Cris’ lips. The girl felt her cheeks getting warmer within seconds. They’ve been dating for months now but Joana still managed to make her blush with just the simplest words.

‘’I really missed you’’ Cris said smiling brightly and she took her face in her hands. She knew it sounded cliché but she stopped caring about that a long time ago. They barely saw each other this week and Cris’ heart ached at the possibility of experiencing it ever again. School was shit in general but with Joana it somehow became bearable. 

‘’I missed you too’’ Joana whispered looking at her lovingly. Something in the way she looked at her made Cris’ cheeks turn even a darked shade of red. She was certain she looked like a tomato right now but she couldn’t care less. Joana grasped Cris’ hands in her own and left soft kisses on her knuckles. 

‘’It was a long few days’’ Joana began softly not letting go of Cris’ hands. She sighed and Cris just waited patiently. She knew it was the best thing to do. If Joana wants to talk about it she will. No pressure.

‘’But I’m good now’’ Joana admitted looking Cris straight in the eye. They agreed months ago to try harder to talk about their feelings. There was no point in hiding it if they were sad or annoyed. Cris knew Joana was being honest with her. ‘’Small steps you know?’

Cris nodded smiling from ear to ear. She exactly knew what Joana meant. Minute after minute. Focus on the moment and don’t worry about the future. At least not now. There will be time for that later.

They spent another 30 minutes talking and stealing kisses until Joana suggested that Cris should sleep over at hers and Cris couldn’t really say no to those brown puppy eyes.

***

They were spooning on Joana’s bed when Cris’ phone vibrated. She unlocked it and to her surprise it wasn’t her mother demanding her to come back home but an Instagram notification. She opened it and saw pictures of Eva and Nora. 

‘’Look’’ Cris turned slightly in Joana’s arms for her to see better. ‘’They are posting so many pictures.. I bet the party is shit’’ Cris said jokingly looking at the pictures once again. Joana didn’t respond.

‘’Babe?’’ Cris looked at her over her shoulder.

‘’Sometimes I feel like I’m stopping you from having fun’’ Joana whispered and if they weren‘t so close to each other Cris would have missed it. She turned around in Joana’s arms and looked at her with confusion.

‘’What?’’

‘’There’s a party but you’re here with me instead’’ Joana started rambling, looking everywhere but at her girlfriend. 

‘’Joana, look at me’’ Cris took her face in her hands and started drawing small circles on her skin. It took a moment for Joana to finally look at her. She began tearing up. 

‘’There’s nothing in this world I’d rather do than spend time with you, okay?’’ Cris reassured her wiping the tears that began to fall down. Her heart was breaking at the sight in front of her. Joana was not a burden and if she needed to hear it everyday Cris was willing to say it over and over again.

‘’I’m a mess’’ Joana added silently, her bottom lip started to tremble.

‘’Sometimes’’ Cris admitted honestly. She wrapped her arms around her to bring her closer and Joana burried her face in the crook of her neck ‘’But you’re my mess and I can handle it all’’

She pressed her lips to Joana’s forehead wishing it could make all the bad thoughts go away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> The title is from The 1975's ''By Your Side''


End file.
